


Death in The Family Art Exchange

by xPurpleStarlightx



Category: Batman: Death in the Family (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aged-Up Damian Wayne, Art, Gift Art, M/M, Mommy! Jay, tw scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurpleStarlightx/pseuds/xPurpleStarlightx
Summary: Damijay: Mommy Jay (with grown-up Dami)
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 27
Collections: A Death in the Family Bottom Jason Art Exchange





	Death in The Family Art Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fade_bottomjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade_bottomjay/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun drawing this, great prompt FADE

Mommy Jay! and older damian !!


End file.
